A jump through time
by Anna13
Summary: Now Complete!!!!Alyssa get's a magical golden DVD the only one every made and when she put it into her DVD player in her room something happens!¡!¡! Please Read and Review
1. I need Help

Ok I have an Idea about like jumping through time with them, but I didn't want anyone to think that I was coping them.   
  
Ok I don't know if I'm going to do this and do another story at the same time, but I have and Idea about a golden DVD that brings the boys through like a time warp into this girls room?  
  
Does it sound good?  
  
Also again I would love names. So please tell me what you think.  
  
ANNA 


	2. Buying the Golden DVD

I stood in line at Wal-Mart as the line began to move up. I looked down at the faces of the boys from my favorite move "Stand By Me" stared back at me almost smiling as I brought it up to the woman.  
  
"Uh.. This is a great movie." She said smiling as she put it in the sack and rung it up.   
  
"Yeah." I said smiling taking my wallet out and getting ready.  
  
"That would be $19.00" She said sticking her hand out. I pulled out a twenty and gave it to her as she gave me my change and receipt back.   
  
"Have a nice day." She said as she smiled, waved and continued with the growing line.   
  
I ran back over to my three friends waiting for me by the pretzel place.  
  
"Hey did you get it?" asked my friend Samantha as her blue eyes scanned the Wal-mart sack.   
  
"Yeah." I said as I took it out and showed them the new cover and the special things it said on the back.   
  
"Well bye guys I'm going to go home and watch it." "Yeah." Samantha said as she smiled and waved as I left and went to where my sister worked.   
  
I walked into After Thoughts as she painted her fingernails and talked on the phone.  
  
"Hey." I said as I came and took a seat by the register. "Oh Hey." She said putting the phone down gently on the cradle.   
  
"So do they just pay you to talk on the phone or?" I asked picking up a magazine as a costumer came in and my sister eyes him with her hazel eyes, as she smiled and twirled her hair.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked her as she leaned back in the chair as she twirled the lid on the nail polish and fell straight backwards.  
  
"Owe!!" She screamed as she got back up and sat up and he was looking at her.  
  
"Uh.. Sir do you need any help?" She asked as she went over there to him looking at the earrings.   
  
"Yes, I'm looking for something for my mom's birthday." He said smiling as she looked down and smiled too.  
  
  
  
"Well what does she like?" She asked looking at the earrings rack.  
  
"Well, she likes earrings and jewelry." He said smiling as she bent down and picked up some fake diamond earrings up.  
  
"Here she might like these." She said as she showed them to him.   
  
"Yeah I think she might." I sat there smiling at my sisters charm on guys.   
  
She tucked her blond hair behind her ears and smiled her golden smile as her short tan body walked to the cashier and rung it up.  
  
"Wow he was hot." Kerry said as she smiled and looked at the little piece of paper she had gotten from him.   
  
"Yeah and you were so smooth." I said extending my right arm out as I said smooth.  
  
"Well so what did you buy at Wally World?" She asked picking up the sack.  
  
"Well I bought our favorite movie!" I said taking out and showing her the cover.  
  
"Oh, that has the cutie with the weird name Kie?" "Kiefer Sutherland?" I asked as her face brightened up and she said ,"Yeah exactly!!"   
  
"Oh and the poor died man River?" She said as her face light down and she went back to work.  
  
"When do you get off?" I asked as she looked on the computer.   
  
"Like usual ,Alyssa, at around five." She said smiling as she looked up at the TV and changed it to MTV.  
  
"Oh." I said smiling and staring at the TV as TRL was on.   
  
I sat there till five then she locked up and we set out to get in her 2003 red Chevrolet convertible.   
  
"Hey I like this song!!" I shouted in the car as I turned up "hot in her"   
  
"Obviously." Kerry said as we approached our small little one story white house.  
  
"Well looks like mom is home!" Kerry said as she drove into the rock drive way.   
  
"Oh boy." I said as I walked in to see mom sitting in the dining room as she worked on her lab top and talking on her cell phone as she waved at us.  
  
Our Mom a work a hollick she was always on her phone or lab top. She was a lawyer, almost never home just to work or sleep.   
  
Our father left us when I was about four so ten years ago, I have two older sisters Kerry and the oldest,   
  
Lori, but I never see her she has a husband and she lives in Texas.   
  
"Hey ,Mom" I said waving and heading back to my room to pop the DVD in.   
  
"Hey." She said lifting her head from the phone. I walked back down the short hallway and enter to my room to the right.   
  
I walked over to my bed and plopped down and bounced a little.  
  
"Hey ,Alyssa, mom said to tell you Rachel, Lydia and Samantha called." My sister Kerry stepped in and told me with the little piece of paper of messages on it.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I went to my TV and turned it on and put the power on the DVD player.  
  
I went to the sack and got the DVD out and opened it.  
  
"Hey cool it's gold!" I said to myself as Kerry over heard me and stepped in to take a piece.  
  
"Awesome! I never knew they made golden DVDs." Kerry said as she walked away and headed to her room across the hall.  
  
It opened and I went to my bed and listened as Richard Dreyfuss went across the screen at the beginning.  
  
Then I walked over to my door and locked it so no one could disturb me as I watched my favorite movie.  
  
Then I got back on my bed and listened to "Rocking Robin" on the screen just as Gordie walked past.  
  
Then I slowly drifted off.  
  
I woke up at about midnight as The movie had repeated itself for about seven hours and I looked at the screen and noticed nobody was in the movie when they were suppose to be.   
  
Ok please tell me what you think!¡!¡! 


	3. There Here

"Oh man I got a faulty DVD." I said getting up and then I felt something on my shoulder.   
  
"What ,Kerry?" I turned around to see four boys staring at me.   
  
"Oh yeah right ,Kerry, quit playing." I said pushing my way through them and going into Kerry's room.  
  
"Kerry?" I knocked and she answered as she was talking on her phone line.   
  
"What?" She asked as she walked back into her room.  
  
"Don't be playing with your high tech shit I know what you did!!" I said as I walked.  
  
"Alyssa!" She screamed throwing the phone down and running after me.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" "About the "Four Boys" standing in my room." I said opening my door and showing her.  
  
"Alyssa?" "What?" "I think there quiet real!" Kerry said as she came over to Gordie and poked him.  
  
"Hey that hurts." Gordie said as Kerry jumped back with me in the door way.  
  
"Oh gosh how could this happen?" I asked as there eyes were on us as Kerry and I came and sat on my bed.  
  
"Uh.. Question?" "What, Chris?" "Holy shit you know us?" Teddy asked as he stepped forward from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah you guys are kind of in a movie!" "Really!" Vern said as he looked around and noticed everything so high tech.  
  
"So where exactly are we?" Chris asked as he looked around my room.  
  
"Uh.. Let's see your in Chicago, Illinois, your timing is in 2003!" All there eyes widened.   
  
"2003!!" They all said as the stared at us. "Yeah." Kerry and I said as we stared a them.  
  
"So are there flying cars yet?" Vern asked as he smiled.   
  
"Vern where in the hell would you get an idea for flying cars?" Kerry asked as she got up and was about to leave.  
  
"Well in all the magazines they say by now there would be flying cars." He said as Kerry turned around and smiled.  
  
"Do believe everything you read?" She asked as she left and slammed her door and turned on her music.  
  
"So guys, how exactly did you get here?" I asked as they still looked around in shock.  
  
"Ok we were sitting in the tree house and there was this black hole and I walked in it and they followed and next thing we knew we were here." Chris said as he looked at me.  
  
"Well I'm Alyssa nice to finally after a year of being obsessed with "Stand By Me" to meet you all." I said extending my hand and Chris shook it.   
  
"Oh God, you guys are so real." I said touching Chris and Gordie's face. "Yeah I think we've been real for awhile." Teddy said as he made himself comfortable on my bed.  
  
"Smells in here." Teddy said picking up my pillow and smelling it. "Hey!!" I screamed as I took it away and slowly brought it up to my nose.  
  
"Maybe it's just you!" I said as Teddy looked offended.   
  
"It might be." Vern said laughing at him as Teddy smelled his arm pits.   
  
"I think it's the girl." Teddy said now smelling the air. "Hey my name is Alyssa!" I said as I went over to my bed and kicked Teddy off.  
  
"So?" They just stood there awkward. "I feel like I know you boys after watching your movie so much." I said taking a magazine out and turning it to the entertainment section.   
  
"Really tell us all of or names!" Teddy said as he crossed his arms and pointed at all of them  
  
"Ok well let's see the chubby one is Vern, he lost his pennies." "And let's see." I said pondering thinking  
  
"Wow, you do know a lot about us." Chris said cutting off my train of thought.  
  
"Yeah." "So what exactly does this movie have about us?" Gordie asked.  
  
"Have you experienced going and searching for Ray Brower?" I asked getting up and turning the TV off.  
  
"Uh…no not yet." Chris said as if he knew he was going to go.  
  
"Well I think we would of if we didn't see the portal, I was just about to tell them what I over heard Billy and Charlie talking 'bout. him." Vern said as he got tired and sat on the ground.  
  
"Vern!" They all said in unison. "Ok." I said awkward not knowing what to say.   
  
"Ok so do you guys need anything?" I asked getting from my bed and walking to the door.  
  
"Yeah a couple of beers." Teddy said sitting on my bed again.  
  
"Teddy you dumb ass." Chris said slapping him.  
  
"Well let's see we have Pepsi, Cola, root beer." "Oh does the root bear involve alcohol?" Teddy asked as he was reading through the magazine I had left on my bed.  
  
"No." I said heading out to the refrigerator.   
  
"Hey!" I heard Chris come behind me.  
  
"Yeah?" "Well you never got what we wanted." Chris said as he started talking about what he wanted.  
  
"Well I'll try the P." "Pepsi?" "Yeah that's it." He said smiling.   
  
"What do the others want?" I asked leaning down in the fridge in the drawer where all the pop was.  
  
"Well they didn't say, but I think they might be going through your stuff." He said as I handed him three Pepsis and sprinted back to my room as he followed.   
  
"Hey." I said as I ran into my room. "Well I got you guys something to drink so here you guys go."   
  
"Hey what is this?" Gordie asked pointing toward my play station sitting on the floor.  
  
"It's a game that you can play on the TV." I said turning the TV on and turning it on.  
  
"Here do you guys like baseball?" I asked as they all shook there heads yes.  
  
"Cool let's play baseball!" I said as it came across the TV.  
  
"Ok cool, but don't we need bats and gloves?" Vern asked as he looked at me very confused.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	4. Showing them the Future

"No it's in this little CD that I put in here then we can play baseball, just watch the TV." I said as I took a control and handed it to Gordie.   
  
"Sit." I said as I pulled him onto my bed and he looked up at the TV on the wall and was amazed.  
  
"That's awesome." He said as he stared. "Ok here you go I'll show you all how to play."  
  
I said as I pointed to the buttons and showed them all how to hit, catch and field.  
  
"Do you guys have it?" I asked as they all looked at me like it was simple. "Ok ,Gordie, I'll play you first." I said as I started it up.  
  
"So pick your team and then hit A." He picked the Yankees and then I picked the Cardinals.  
  
"Your up first." I said as he hit a homer." "Wow you're a quick learner." I said as I pitched a curve and he swung.  
  
"Got you!!" I said smiling as I struck the next one out.  
  
It had been about two hours (two o'clock in the morning.) and I had lost against Gordie and I beat Vern, and Chris and Teddy hadn't gone yet.  
  
"Hey I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to go to sleep." I said stretching as I lay down on my bed.  
  
"You guys can play that." I said pointing toward the play station.  
  
"Cool." Chris and Teddy said as they each grabbed for one.  
  
I fell asleep listening to them fight and laugh at each other's mistakes and homers.  
  
I woke up to the sound of snoring.  
  
Chris was lying with the controller in his hand and Teddy leaning against the wall as his head leaning back and Gordie laying on his stomach as his face was going to the ground, and Vern was laying normal.  
  
I ran past everyone trying not to step on them. I walked over to Kerry's room and knocked.  
  
"Kerry?" I whispered as I walked in to see her playing on her computer. "What?" She asked as an instant message came up.  
  
"They are still in my room." I said as she looked at me in shock.  
  
"Oh my God, are you serious?" "Yeah come look." I took her arm and led her to my room and opened the door as the boys still slept in there positions.   
  
"Shall I wake them up?" She asked smiling as she ran to the kitchen and brought a pot and a wooden spoon and banged them together.  
  
"Oh God!!" Teddy yelled as he held his head and looked at us laughing. "Oh real cute." Vern said as he got up and looked at us.  
  
"Sorry it was irresistible " Kerry said as she laughed harder at the fact that they all gave her disgusting looks.  
  
"So how are they going to get home?" She asked as she stopped from laughing and pointing at them as she smirked.  
  
"Go back through the TV?" I said as I approached the TV and stuck my hand on it.  
  
"Oh to bad Kiefer didn't come through." Kerry said as she plopped down on my bed.  
  
"Who's Kiefer?" Gordie asked as he looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh sorry you guys would know him as Ace." They all crinkled there noses and made weird faces.   
  
"Why he's an ass." Gordie said looking away now.  
  
"Well I think he's cute." Kerry said as she walked out into the kitchen and got some breakfast.   
  
I walked with the boys at my side looking around the if my mother was around and then all five of us ended up in the kitchen along side my sister eating breakfast.   
  
"Hey you know I just thought of something." Kerry said as she bit into her toast making a loud crunching noise.  
  
"What?" I asked as I watched the boys dig into the eggs and bacon. "Well these boys are really actors right?"  
  
"Yeah there.." "Well if River Phoenix played Chris that means we have River Phoenix in our house." She said excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah and also he is died." I said as she spit out her food. "That means we have a dead guy in our house?" She said as she stood up and took her food to the dish washer.  
  
"What are we going to do about mom?" I asked as she closed it and turned around.  
  
"Well she is never home." Kerry said as she ruffled Gordie's hair and left down the hall to her room.  
  
"I think she likes you." I said pointing at Gordie as he fixed his hair from the mess Kerry had created.  
  
He blushed a little as he put his hands in front of his face and took the fork to his mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to see a computer?" I asked as I got up and took all there plates as they stood there and looked at me confused.   
  
"Well what is that?" "What a computer?" I asked as they all shook there heads yes.  
  
"Well I will show you." I said leading them back to the den where my computer sat.  
  
"Ok this my friends is a computer." "It takes you anywhere you want." I said turning it on as they all gathered around.  
  
"Ok you guys I'm going to show you your movie." I said as I searched for "Stand By Me" and got the most popular sites for people just like me obsessed over them.  
  
All through that day they saw themselves in pictures and saw video clips of themselves.   
  
"Wow." Chris said as he finally sat down and looked amazed.   
  
"So what do you guys think of the future?" I asked as I played on the computer as all there eyes lay on it.  
  
"Well it's a lot better than the 1950's." Teddy said as he touched a button on the computer and the screen went black.  
  
"Teddy!!" I yelled as I slapped his hand back and tried to get it running again.  
  
"Your such a dumb ass!" Vern said as he smiled. "I'm a dumb ass?" "Who in the hell buried penny's and lost them?" He said yelling and slapping Vern across the back of his head.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault my stupid mom decided to throw away the stupid map!!" He screamed as Teddy and him seemed to start to slap each other.  
  
"You guys come on!!" Chris screamed as he held Teddy back as Teddy gave Vern the most evil look I had ever seen a person give anyone.   
  
"Ok guys please don't fight!" I said as I pushed through them as they followed still giving little remarks toward each other.   
  
"I'm bored." Vern said as we walked into my small room as they sat down and looked at me.  
  
"What?" "Well do you have any cards?" Chris asked and smiled as Teddy came and sat by him rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Yeah I think." I said getting up and walking toward the junk drawer in the kitchen.  
  
I walked back with two packs of cards as they sat in a circle in the middle of my bed room.   
  
"What are you guys playing?" "Well anything really." Teddy said as he again rubbed his hands together and said, "Yeah as long in the game I can win." Teddy said smiling as Chris looked at him and shook his head.   
  
"Shit ,Teddy, you never win do you?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm the best there is!!" He shouted as he stood up and shook his head. "Maybe." I said as I sat on the floor watching Teddy lose every game.  
  
"Teddy, you suck!" I said by the time he had lost about four in a row.   
  
"Hey if you think I suck why don't you try." "Ok." "What are you playing?" "Blackjack." Chris said as they made room for me to sit.  
  
"I would play, but I kind of don't know how." I said biting my fingernails as they looked at me in disbelief.   
  
"Ha Ha Ha." Teddy laughed his un bearable laugh. "Can you guys teach me?"   
  
Chris shook his head yes and gestured for me to come by him.  
  
It had been an hour and I had almost won all my games un till I lost to Teddy.  
  
"Oh shit!" I said as I throw the cards down and got up and quit.  
  
"Yes I finally won!!" Teddy yelled as he got up and leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"How does it feel to be beat by a.." "By a loser?" I asked laughing and looking at the other boys smiling and trying to hold it back.  
  
"Ha Ha real funny, but I'm not the one who lost." He said as he sat down and I went to my bed and flipped on the TV.   
  
"Well so what do you guys want to do now?" I asked as they all still sat in the circle and shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!¡!¡!  
  
ANNA 


	5. Romance

We sat around that day and I introduced them to digital cable. "Wow ,Alyssa, that's a count of like 300 channels." Vern said as he sat down and looked at me as I sat on my bed.   
  
"Good job ,Vern." I said patting him on the head like a dog.   
  
The rest of the boys began to laugh at Vern's reaction to me patting him on the head.  
  
"Hey man, I am not a dog." He said rubbing his hair.   
  
"Yeah, Vern, go fetch me a coke." Teddy said as he pointed toward the kitchen. "Yeah anyone else want one?"  
  
He asked as he headed to the kitchen as we all raised our hands as we fought back the laughs.  
  
"Here you guys go." He said as he throw each one of us a coke or a Pepsi.  
  
"Hey guys I learned a new card game and I want to teach you." I said as I got the cards out of the drawer in my room and walked to the middle were my flower carpet sat and they all came.   
  
"Ok it's called Golf and what the point is, is to get the lowest score."   
  
I took the cards out and gave them each four cards. "Ok now you can look at your two bottom cards, but you can't at look at the top two." I said as I went and discarded.  
  
"Now this is the discard pile you can put your un wanted cards here, but if someone wants it the can pick it up, also kings equal zero and aces are one."   
  
"Jacks and Queens equal ten so be careful you don't get that when you play also if you know that means you think that you have a lower hand then everyone else."  
  
I said as they all shook there hands as if they knew what they were doing.   
  
"Ok I won again." I said writing down the low score of one as the rest gave me there numbers.  
  
"Man we suck at this game." Teddy said as he picked all the cards up and started shuffling them.   
  
"Teddy, just to tell ya, you have always sucked at cards." Chris said as he smiled and laughed at Teddy with a sour face.   
  
That night Teddy never won and we were all home alone.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked as they all started to dose off.  
  
No one said anything except when I walked out to the living room to sit I looked behind me.  
  
"Wait up ,Alyssa." I heard Chris say as he ran and followed me into the living room.  
  
"So?" He said as we approached the recliner were I sat and bummed around in the summer.  
  
I sat down and Chris and I fit in that chair perfectly together.   
  
"You weren't tired?" I asked as the darkness crept into the room and moon shown through the blinds as Chris' face light up.  
  
"Nope." He said looking at me as I gazed into his blue eyes.   
  
"So?" I asked as he smiled and showed his pearly whites. "I liked that card game you showed us." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh thanks my cousin showed me when we visited them in Texas." I said as I looked down at my hand.  
  
"He likes ,Kerry." "Who?" I asked with concern at him cracking up in the chair as he rocked back and forth holding his stomach.  
  
"Who Else does Gordie know Kerry!" Chris said laughing and making me laugh a little more.   
  
"Oh God Gordie likes my 16yr old sister?" I said putting my hand to my forehead and shaking it no and smiling. "Yeah ever since breakfast what you said has gone to his head."   
  
Chris said as he smiles and got up.  
  
"Do they all like her?" I asked getting up and walking with him into the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
"No ,Teddy, kind of admires you." He said as he brought his head up and Thud! Went his head on the freezer door.  
  
"Oh damn are you ok?" I asked as he got up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah I'll be ok." He said as he gave me some Pepsi.  
  
"Are you sure." I said taking his hand away from his sore and looking at it.  
  
I looked at it through his brown hair and realized there was no real damage.  
  
"Well looks like you have a goose egg nothing more." I said as he turned around with my head still close to his head.  
  
Then it was disaster he hit my nose. "Oh gosh." I said holding my nose.  
  
"Oh shit ,Alyssa, I am so sorry." He said as he took my nose and lifted my head up and looked as blood flowed into his hands.   
  
"Is it bad?" I asked as he smiled and held up his hand full of blood.  
  
"Yeah it will be ok." He said smiling and taking me to the sink and handing me a wash clothe.   
  
"Thanks ,Chris." I said as I smiled and held my nose as the blood flowed into the sink and down the drain.  
  
"No problem." "Any time you need a nose bleed just call the back of my head." He said looking at mine again.  
  
I laughed as he looked at it and said, "Your going to be ok."   
  
"Chris?" "Yeah." "You know, your nothing like your father or like your brother." I said as I leaned against the counter as the blood dripped into the wash clothe.  
  
"Thanks." He said stunned about what I said. "Sorry, it's wrong to think that everyone in that town thinks of you as a bad person and your not." I said as I looked at him and shook my head no and had a serious face on and he just smiled and shook his head yes.   
  
"Hey do guys think you would want to see each other on TV?" I asked as I took his hand and went into the living room and turned on the TV. Trying to change the subject from what I said before.  
  
I flipped to VH1 where I knew that they were playing "I love the 80's"  
  
I saw Chris' face light up as he saw himself as they were talking about "Stand By Me"  
  
"Hey that's me." He said pointing in amazement that he was on the TV and he laughed at his friends and smiled and looked at me as I smiled watching him.  
  
"Wow that's really cool." He said as the part of 'I Love The 80s' went off.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe I could rent it or borrow it from my friend so you and the other guys could watch it."  
  
I said as he turned around and shook his head and smiled. "Alyssa?" "I like you." "What?" I looked at him weird, but happy see all this time watching him on TV and then seeing him here I have always adored him.   
  
"Well ,Chris, I really like you too." I said as he blushed and looked embarrassed about what he said un till what I had said he just looked at me with a smile.  
  
"Really?" He asked as his face seemed to get closer to mine.  
  
"Really." I said as I inched forward and the closer I got the closer I realized that I was getting attached, but I didn't care because I was in love.   
  
Then it happened a spark between our lips and we kissed for the first time.   
  
I leaned back and so did he I smiled and giggled a little. "Well?" I said as he stared at me and it seemed to me that he was so real for coming out of a TV he was much hotter in person.   
  
The next morning came and I was asleep on my bed with Chris right at my side and everyone else still snoring.  
  
I remembered my best friend Samantha adored Gordie. Samantha and I were always into movies we would get obsessed and then we would watch it over and over un till we found someone we liked.  
  
We had always like Gordie and Chris. I thought it was time for Samantha to meet him.   
  
I got up and turned on the TV to see what was on, on a Wednesday morning, nothing as usual.   
  
Then I turned around to see Gordie getting up and I had a great Idea.   
  
"Hey ,Gordo?" He looked up at me and I offered him a hand in getting up and he got up and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Well I was thinking do you still love to write?" I asked as he looked down at his bare feet and said , "Well of course it's my favorite thing to do."   
  
"Well I have the site for you to write on." I said as Chris and the other guys were up and followed me.  
  
"Ok write it on this and then I will upload it and get it out for you." I said as I sat on the chair and went to 'FanFiction.net'   
  
Were Gordie could post his stories and get feed back.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys might want to read some of these stories under "Stand By Me" There awesome."  
  
I said as I clicked on "Stand By Me" and read them the stories that were on there.  
  
"I really like those stories." Vern said as we had gotten through every single story.  
  
"Yeah me too." I said as I went to register Gordie for a new name.   
  
That after Gordie was already working on a story for "Stand By Me' I guess he decided to write about his friends and him going into the future, kind of a real life story huh.   
  
Well as he did that we sat on the floor listening to the new music that was out and they all liked it.  
  
We decided to play Golf and I actually lost almost every game.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well please review and tell me what you think,  
  
And I took the advise and put some romance in this one and what out for some in the next. 


	6. Heading to a different world

I walked out of the den and went into my bedroom and called Samantha to tell her to come over and bring "Stand By Me"   
  
She was coming over in an hour and I had to surprise her with the boy she had been obsessed with.   
  
That time had come around five when my sister would get off work and Samantha was heading over.   
  
"Ok ,guys my friend is coming over." I said walking into the den as they all looked at me as if they were full of questions.   
  
"Is she hot?" Teddy asked as he looked at me rubbing his hands together. "Sorry ,Teddy, I don't enjoy checking my friends out.  
  
I said as he stared at me like 'well you should'   
  
"Oh well you will see her when she comes." I said as I walked out into the living room waiting for her.  
  
"Oh yeah stay in my room I want it to be a surprise." I shouted as the all gathered in my room and I heard them turn on the TV.   
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
I went and opened to see a girl with long brown hair and her big blue eyes staring at me and her blue bag she made in home ec. Strapped around her shoulder.   
  
"Sammy!" I said as I hugged her and she stepped in.  
  
"So did you bring it?" I asked as she got in her bag and pulled out the cassette.  
  
"Yeah of course, but why did you want me to bring it you already have it." She said as she looked confused and handed it to me.   
  
"Oh it broke." I said as I took her arm and led her down the hall to my room.  
  
"Here I want you to meet my new friends." I said as I opened the door to see the boys sitting on my bed eating some chips I left and watching TV.  
  
She wasn't looking she said, "Wow you actually made friends." She laughed and then I went in right behind me.  
  
"Samantha, I would like you to meet Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern." "Yeah right those are…"  
  
She stared at them and looked pale. "But those are the guys from the movie." She said stunned and she stammered a little. As I decided to take a seat on the bed with them. She walked a little further in.  
  
"Yup." I said as Chris came and sat by me.  
  
"Oh God how could this be?" She asked as she touched Gordie to make sure he was real.  
  
"I'm real don't need to touch me." Gordie said as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh my how?" She asked dropping her bag on my bed.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Teddy said as it dropped on his foot.  
  
"Sorry." She said picking it up and touching his foot. He looked at her weird and continued to watch TV.   
  
"So ,Sammy, what do think?" "I think it's great." She said as she sat by Gordie.   
  
She stared at him. "What?" He asked as he looked at her.   
  
"Oh nothing I just can't get over the fact that your so real." She said touching his face a little.   
  
He shivered a little. "Sorry." She said as she got up and came and sat down by me.  
  
"So what do you all want to do?" Samantha asked with her southern achcent .  
  
"That's what I ask and all we do is play cards." I said as I slipped under Chris' arm on my bed.   
  
"Well we could play like Truth or Dare." Samantha suggested as she looked evilly at us.   
  
"Ok ,Sammy, you know that you rock at coming up with dares." I said as I shook my head.  
  
"I know." She said weird as I came and sat by her and Chris sat by me.   
  
"Ok I start." I said as I looked at Gordie and said ,"Gordie Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Uh.. Dare." Gordie said confidently and buffed his chest out like man.   
  
"Ok I dare you to moon my neighbors." I said as I laughed and lead him outside. I never told him that he could take a chicken.   
  
"Ok here I go." He said pulling them down and then the neighbors walked outside with beer as there loud party was going on.  
  
Then the drunkest leaned against the deck and shouted, "Look at that kids ass!!" He said pointing and then he tumbled over the side and landed on his back laughing.  
  
"Hey ,Gordo, I think your ass is a real knock out." Teddy shouted as he pointed and laughed his un bearable laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" Gordie said as he started to laugh a little too.  
  
"Ok ,Alyssa, truth or dare?" Gordie asked as if he were going to get revenge on me.  
  
"Dare!" I said as I crossed my arms.   
  
"Ok." Gordie scratched his head and thought a little. "I dare you to kiss Vern!!" He said smiling as Chris looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Whatever." I said walking to him and looking at his scared expression.  
  
"Oh come on ,Gordie, I've never kissed anyone." Vern said as he looked at me and then I kissed his cheek and he blushed.   
  
"Ok, Samantha Truth or Dare?" I asked as I looked toward our house and noticed a light coming from it.  
  
"What the hell is that?" I asked looking around and seeing all there faces go from smiles to puzzlement.   
  
"Well quit standing here and let's go see!!" I said as I ran into the house as they all followed down the hall and toward my room.   
  
I opened the door and it smelled of fresh grass I walked into a bright light holding onto the wall as I felt Chris at my side.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked as my voice echoed. "I think we're heading to Castle Rock." He said smiling.  
  
I smiled I always wanted to be in the movie.   
  
"Samantha you guys behind us?" I asked looking back just seeing the white light as my room sat in the distance.   
  
"Yeah." I heard her say as I heard Gordie voice echo.  
  
Looking a head I saw a dirty room with boards as walls.  
  
"What's that up ahead?" I asked pointed ahead.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the tree house." Chris said smiling grabbing onto my waist to help me through.   
  
"Well ok." I stopped as the entrance was right in front of me.   
  
We jumped out of the light as we entered a hot wooden tree house.  
  
"Oh Gosh ,Chris, I never in my life thought I would be here." I said touching the wood as he looked at me and smiled.   
  
Then he looked at me and smiled and then we kissed as everyone else jumped through the portal.   
  
"So this is what 1950 is like?" I asked as they all sat around in the same spots and played cards as Samantha and I watched.   
  
"Oh this is exciting!" I said as the sarcasm hit there ears and they all smiled at me.   
  
"Show us damn ,Castle Rock!!" I said as I looked at them and they all nodded. "Ok." Chris said as he took my hand and we walked down the ladder.   
  
"Wow this is awesome." I heard someone come up behind us. I walked back and shouted,   
  
"Kerry!!" as she looked around with a huge grin on her face. "Hey if you were going in the movie I wanted to meet Kiefer." She said smiling as I led her back up to the group. "Ok ,Kerry, is here." I said as she went and stood by Samantha, Chris and I.   
  
We walked down the street on main as they chatted and Kerry spotted her love.  
  
"Oh God it's Kiefer, no I mean Ace!!" She yelled as she shook her head when she said the wrong name.   
  
She pointed and Gordie brought her arm down.  
  
"Never point at Ace he might come over here." He said as she and him stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Well that's not a bad thing." Kerry said as she smiled.   
  
We walked on and noticed that the Cobras were checking us out.  
  
"Hey you little fags." Eyeball said as he looked Samantha over.  
  
Kerry had a huge smile on her face as she stared at Ace with love in her eyes.  
  
"So how the hell did you homos get beauties like these babes?" Ace asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Do you really think were beautiful?" Kerry asked twirling her hair to attract him.  
  
"Oh beautiful." He said coming and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Oh God he touched me!!" She whispered toward us as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah babe want to get away from these pussies?" Ace looked down at her gazing into her hazel eyes as she smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Hell Yeah." She said getting some gum out and sticking it in her mouth.  
  
"Kerry?" She started walking forward with Ace at her hip as she turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Meet back here soon." I said as she nodded and got in Aces car and speed away down main street.   
  
"You know she is so in love with that boy." I said as I held on to Chris' hand and he smiled at me.   
  
"Yeah." Gordie said as he looked at Samantha.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Samantha asked as we past the last store in Castle Rock as we headed down a un busy street into the woods.  
  
"Walk?" Vern asked looking up at Chris. "Yeah that's the only thing there is to do." Gordie said as he eyed Samantha and slowly looked away.   
  
"Man this town is so small." I said as I looked at Chris and smiled as we walked out of town.   
  
As we approached the woods Vern droopy face light up as he smiled and said, "I have a great idea let's go look for Ray Bowers body." Vern said as he looked at all of us.   
  
"Oh God that would be so much fun!!" I said as I got up. "Minus the leeches the fighting and.." I blabbered on and on about what happens, except this time it would be different it would be Samantha and I following them down the tracks as we stayed the night with them and heard Gordie's story from his mouth to our ears not his mouth through the TV then to our ears we would here it straight.   
  
"Well then let's go!" I said as I took Chris' hand and drug him down the rode toward were the tracks were.  
  
We walked down the tracks as I mocked the lines they said because it was in the movie and the were all getting made at me.   
  
"Would you stop that!!" Teddy said as he looked at me mocking him as he talked to Chris after the fight at the railroad tracks.   
  
"Sorry that I know what your going to say to each other." I said snapping my fingers.  
  
"Whatever." Teddy said as he went back to arguing with Chris.   
  
We walked down the tracks heading to the junk yard so we could stop and rest, and get something to eat.   
  
We stood at the tall fence as Gordie looked at the old cars and then at Vern, "Hey ,Vern, looks like your Ma's been driving again."  
  
Vern looked at him and said , "That was so funny I forgot to laugh"   
  
"Man this is awesome." I turned to Samantha who had her eye on Gordie as he jumped over the fence.  
  
"Hey girls you think you can jump over." Teddy yelled as we stood behind it watching him scream and go nuts.  
  
"Yeah we're human too." I said as I climbed the fence watching Samantha coming behind me.   
  
"It's obvious." I told Samantha at the top. "What?" She asked sitting there for a minute.  
  
"That you like Gordie." I said softly as she blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Yeah." She said smiling and twirling her hair. "Well I'm going to tell him." I said as I jumped off and ran to Gordie and Chris as Chris spit.  
  
"Hey ,Chris, Gordie." I said as I came in between them and rested my elbows on there shoulders.  
  
"Hey , Gordie, I have to tell you something." I said over loud as Samantha struggled as her jeans got stuck on the fence.  
  
I leaned in and whispered to Gordie in his ear , "Ok just pretend I told you a big secret about her and look back at her ok?" He looked at me with big eyes and then back at Samantha and then he smiled.  
  
"Alyssa!!!" She screamed "Gordie what ever she said it's not true." She said as she ran over and leaned on his shoulder as she smiled and looked at him.  
  
"She didn't tell me nothing, but what was she suppose to tell me?" Gordie asked as she blushed and turned away.   
  
"Nothing." I said as I took Samantha forward and then   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	7. Samantha and Gordie

Started talking to her. "You have to tell him sometime. Back with the boys. "Man you got to tell her some time." Chris said as Gordie looked ahead and looked at Samantha.  
  
"Yeah I know I just don't think she's into me." Gordie said as they walked faster and caught up with Alyssa and Samantha.  
  
"Alyssa, can I talk to you?" Chris said grabbing my arm and pulling me back from the group.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I stared into his weakening eyes as my knees felt as if they were knocking.  
  
"Actually I think Sam and Gordie need time alone." He said smiling.  
  
"Well she defiantly likes him." I said smiling as I put my head on his shoulder.   
  
"And he likes her." Chris said as he smiled and we walked on.   
  
"Ok you guys who is going to get the food?" Samantha asked looking at me till they started flipping the coins.   
  
"I think ,Vern, should." Teddy said as he looked at him. "I'm not getting it."   
  
"I'm not either." They all started fighting till Chris through his arms out and said "Girl, Girl, how 'bout we flip for it." "Ok." Gordie got In his pocket and pulled out a nickel.  
  
The flipped and put all there hands out. "Oh Jesus man that's a goocher." Vern said as he looked around scared.   
  
I looked at Samantha as Vern talked about the boys getting a goocher and dying in a car crash.  
  
"This is so cool isn't it?" I asked looking at her as she looked at Gordie with her blue eyes fixated on him as if he were a god.   
  
"Yeah so cool." She said mesmerized. "You have it bad." I said laughing as she smiled and turned her head and laughed with me.   
  
"Vern-o, nobody believes that crap about moons and goochers come on flip again." Teddy said as he dropped one arm on his knees.   
  
"EEEEE, Gordie, go get the provisions you morphadite." "Don't call me any of your mothers pet names." Gordie yelled as he got up and started walking.  
  
Teddy looked at him and laughed as I pushed Samantha to go with him to the store.   
  
"What a wet end you are Lachance." Gordie turned around and said "Shut up."  
  
He said as Teddy started "I don't shut up I grow up." Chris slide over and I scooted over and said with them "And when I looked at your face I throw up!!" We all stuck our fingers in each others mouths as Gordie and Sam left to get food.   
  
"Ok so what do we do now?" I asked as I watched them wrestle on the ground.  
  
"Well we wait for them to get back and we watch for Milo and Chopper." Teddy said as he growled weird.   
  
"Ok." I said as I smiled and sat down in the dirt. "Well it's almost 3 o'clock maybe we should leave and hope Milo don't see Gordie and Sam." Vern said nervously as he checked his watch the one Gordie had on, but gave it to the guys to keep time with.   
  
"Ok." Chris said as he got up grabbing his bag and heading to the fence.  
  
I got up and went with him and stood beside him as we walked and talked.   
  
"I see you are trying desperately to get them together." Chris said with a smirk.  
  
"Well she desperately needs help with him, she stares at him all the time." I said smiling looking at Chris as we approached the tall fence.  
  
"Need any help." He said offering a hand to help my foot. "Nope." I said climbing over and getting to the top and looking at him from below.   
  
"Alyssa take this." He said throwing me his bag as I grabbed it balancing on the fence.   
  
We climbed over the fence when I sensed that it was probably the time that Gordie and Sam would walk around the corner.  
  
I looked in the distance and saw them laughing as she carried a sack and stared at him as he stared back and then looked around spotting us as I waved on top of the fence.   
  
"Hey, Hey you kid." Gordie and Samantha turned around and saw Milo Pressman and Chopper as he waved his arms at him and then the ran like hell.  
  
"Oh man run come on ,Gordo." I screamed as they came and Sam through the brown paper bag over and I caught it.   
  
"Oh God!!!" Screamed Sam as she tumbled over the side. "You ok?" I asked as I lifted Samantha up and drug her back as she scratched her head and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah." She sounded weird and confused. "Are you sure?" I asked as I helped her up from the ground.  
  
I looked up and saw Milo yelling at the boys as Teddy got to the part were he was offended.  
  
"What happened out there?" I asked as I looked back at Sam.  
  
"Well ok Gordie and I really got to know each other and I ended up telling him how long I've liked him."  
  
She said as she smiled. "And." I said hitting her and smiling. "Well halfway to the store that's when I told him, he turned to me and leaned in and kissed me." She said as she looked happier than hell.   
  
"Did you kiss back?" I asked as she looked into the clouds and smiled and said , "Awe! Hell yeah those beautiful lips." She said smiling as she pointed toward him and I put my arms around her and we walked with a crying Teddy as we walked further down the trail.  
  
Well please tell me what you think I really need to know. 


	8. Leaning on a tree

"Teddy, man you'll be ok." I said as I patted him on the back and comforted him.  
  
"No it won't be ok he insulted my family." Teddy said as he wiped the tears away and looked up at us.   
  
"It'll be ok man." Chris said as he put his hand on his shoulder and comforted him.  
  
"Yeah." Samantha said as she smiled and we went on walking.  
  
We started on the tracks again as the radio blared. Lolly Pop came on.   
  
Then I looked ahead and saw Teddy happy again as him and Vern danced around.   
  
"Samantha?" I asked as we walked side by side on the tracks as we were in the middle of the boys.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to me. "What happens if we never get home?" I was really worried I wanted to go home you know I missed Kerry I wonder what her and Ace were doing?   
  
At home Kerry was the sweet wholesome little girl, all the guys wanted her for the wrong reasons, she dated them and then she did it and they dumped her.  
  
All she wanted was a sweet guy.   
  
Enough about my sister me and Samantha looked down at the tracks as we knew what was coming, Gordie and Vern almost get hit by a train so this time we would make sure that they would run first.   
  
We got to the trestle after Chris and Gordie fought.   
  
They all started fighting again as Samantha and I walked out onto the tracks not even thinking twice so they would just follow.  
  
I turned around about maybe two steps on the tracks and turned around to see them staring in amazement.  
  
"Well do you guys wanna get hit by a train?" They all shook there heads no and came out onto the tracks.  
  
We went quietly across the tracks as the sign of the train came just as all of had been to the end.  
  
See my theory was that if they wouldn't of fought and just gone they wouldn't of staled and would have been   
  
All the way across before it even showed up and it worked.  
  
"Man that was close." Vern said as we started walking on the tracks as the train passed by.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chris said as he smiled and looked at me and I looked back.  
  
We found a camp ground as we roasted marshmallows over the open fire.   
  
Samantha and I were the first to go to sleep as the guys told story's and talked about Mickey Mouse and Pez and all that stuff.  
  
I sat there half awake as the wolves began to howl. I sat up with them as the all had worried looks on there faces.   
  
I looked over at Vern with a worried face on as Teddy snuck up behind him and scared him as Vern made his promises, "Two for flinching." Teddy said as he hit him.   
  
"Maybe someone should take watch." Vern suggested as Teddy offered and Chris hesitated to give him the gun.  
  
Teddy stood up there and talked like a soldier as he pointed the gun straight up and continued making everyone else mad.   
  
"Come on ,Teddy, shut up." I heard Samantha say as she slept *near* Gordie as I did near Chris, but not in his sleeping back like her.   
  
It was almost time for Chris to go up there and break down, I wanted to go up there bad I really did, but I didn't want to ruin it for a best friends moment, It was Chris and Gordie's time to talk, no for me to ruin it by opening my mouth and I would be mean about it not getting mad at him, but yelling at him 'cause he thinks he's never going to make it in the world because of his last name.  
  
It might have been true, but I knew and Gordie knew everyone knew in this little clique that he wasn't like that and he never would be except him he thought that he was going to be like his father and his brother sad and pathetic. Never.  
  
I stared at the ground as I listened as Gordie was convincing him that he wasn't like that.  
  
I could smell the ground as I played with a few brown leaves that had fallen off in between my fingers as I myself was about to cry a lot of tears. Every time I watched this I would ball, I mean not the usual a few tears, but a lot of tears to the point were you saw me you might of thought someone would of died or something.  
  
Everyone was asleep except me Gordie and Chris, I tried, but I couldn't take my ears off the conversation.   
  
I rolled on my stomach as my head was close to the burning out fire.   
  
I closed my eyes and felt a tear coming as I sucked in the snot as I wiped it on my arm as I felt as if I was going to cry. I really wasn't sure if it was for Chris or for the fact that I totally missed my sister and home and pretty much the future, come on a week without a computer you try it. I missed Rachael and Lydia the most and the good take out food all the stuff that we take for granite, that's a lesson if you wanna go back in the past in a movie make sure they have a McDonalds.  
  
The next thing I know I'm having a weird dream about going into McDonalds with Rachael, Lydia and, Samantha, eating a double cheese burger.   
  
I woke up the next morning the first up, besides Gordie who was on the tracks. I walked over to the tree where they sat the night before and leaned on it, I put my back to it and slide down it as the bark ripped into my skin.   
  
I looked into the forest as the trees covered it and then again I thought about home, I missed it so much, once I went to Tennessee with a friend on vacation and almost balled because I missed my house and Lydia and Samantha, because I was on the trip with Rachael, but I didn't wanna tell her that, so I called Kerry and talked to her as she said that she had it all to herself.  
  
I looked down at the ground and figured if I had a phone of some sort then I would be happy. But you know I felt like crying because I missed my home, my family, my friends, I think that it was time to make a jump through time.  
  
I'm really sorry for the delay it's just  
  
I had a block I had no clue what I wanted them to do so I started another story so sorry an please review this I love reviews who doesn't LOL 


	9. Man you girls have to come over sometime

We walked along the trail till it meet up with the railroad tracks and then headed toward the Royal River.  
  
We walked down the tracks eating the snacks. Vern was stuffing his face with food and mumbled something to Gordie, I really didn't pay attention.   
  
I looked into the sky as the Sun was over us casting my shadow. "Gentlemen the Royal." Chris said pointing toward.  
  
"Do I look like a gentlemen?" I said as I pointed to myself and looked at him and he nodded "no"   
  
As Teddy looked at me and checked me over. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as I gave him the middle finger and said "Fuck you." He looked at me and laughed, "Looks like PMS maybe someone should get her something for that." He laughed and smiled as Vern looked confused.   
  
He looked at Teddy and said "What is PMS?" I looked at him and walked over by him and leaned on his shoulder "Vern, don't worry about it might never happen to you." I said smiling as Teddy looked at him and smiled, "Yeah the key word meaning MIGHT!!"   
  
Vern still looked confused. Teddy looked down the tracks as he said "God, the tracks really go out of the way."  
  
I still stood by Vern as he looked at me and said "What the hell does he mean by that?" He looked at me and then back at Teddy.  
  
"Just forget it Vern-O." I said tapping his shoulder lightly. "No really I want to know." He said putting his hands out as everyone else was heading toward the woods.   
  
I put my hand up and looked back at him. "Just drop it." I said as I turned around and I was starting to walk farther away as he yelled, "But I wanna know!!" He said as I heard him run and then trip over his own feet.  
  
I turned around and laughed as I caught up with Samantha and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey." I said as she smiled and looked at me weakly. "Are you ok you look like shit." I said as her smile faded and she looked at me, "I really miss home and I bet they miss us." She said as she stared at the ground and then looked up again.  
  
"Yeah I miss home a lot." I said looking away from her as I thought about the fun times here.   
  
"Yeah, but I still like it here." I said smiling as I looked up at Chris and smiled as him and Gordie rushed through the mud.  
  
"The best part is the insults." I said chuckling as she cracked a smile and stared at Gordie.  
  
"And Chris." I said pointing toward him.  
  
"Yeah." She said as a silent tear ran down her face as she wiped it away.  
  
"You do relies that the leeches are coming up." She with big eyes as she tucked her brown hair back behind her ears.   
  
"Oh ,God." I said as we approached the water. "Should we tell them?" I whispered in her ear as they all stared at us.  
  
"Why the hell you guys tell secrets?" Teddy asked as Chris stuck the stick in the water and they all proceeded to swim.  
  
"Well we were going to tell you all that there's leeches in there." I said as I smiled and watched there expressions as they all headed to the other side as they ripped off there cloths.   
  
I looked Chris over as we whistled as they realized they were like stripping in front of us.   
  
We just stood there as Gordie realized he had one on his balls.  
  
We stood there as he fainted. They all looked down at him with concern.   
  
They got up as they dried there cloths and we just stood there wondering how in the hell we were going to get over there.  
  
"Man, you girls have to come over her sometime." Teddy said as he hung his shirt on a limb and let it blow in the wind as they all stood in there underwear as they slightly hid behind the trees.   
  
"We know." I looked at the trees above as they didn't quit work out to climb all the way over there.   
  
"Looks like were going to have to go in." I said as I stuck my foot in and swam for dear life to the shore.  
  
  
  
"Happy I made it." I said as I went behind a tree far away and lifted my shirt to see all kinds of them sucking my blood.   
  
"Ewe, this is so fucking gross." I screamed as I squirmed trying to lift them off my skin.  
  
"Your telling me." Samantha said as she ran over with me and started pulling her cloths off to trying to get them off her skin.   
  
"Oh shit I need help." I said trying to reach my back. "I'll help you." Samantha said as she pulled them off my back and I did the same for her.   
  
"Finally." I said leaning on the tree as I hung my cloths to dry.  
  
"Yeah really." Samantha said as she sat down by me. I looked back at the boys were staring at us and then looked away pretending that they weren't staring.   
  
"Little horn dogs." I said looking back at Samantha as she smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Yeah all they want is to see a girl naked." She said as she laughed and so did I.  
  
"Well that's what they have magazines for." I said laughing as they yelled at us.  
  
"Hey we can hear you, you know." I heard Teddy yell.  
  
"Good then hear this," I yelled as I smiled, "Never look at us with those perverted eyes again." I yelled as I looked at Samantha and she smiled as I heard them all sigh together.  
  
"Whatever, but were ready to go so hurry up!!" Teddy Yelled as I stood up half naked and looked at them and said, "Were waiting for our cloths to dry and if you can't wait then we won't tell you what's going to happen." I said as I smiled and sat back down.  
  
"I think we should wait." I heard Chris say as I smiled, that Chris you could always depend on him for everything.   
  
"I second that." Gordie said raising his hand slightly. "Yeah." Vern said as he sat down on the ground digging through his bag.  
  
"I thought I might have stuck some of these in here." He said as he smiled opening Twinkies as he stuffed his face as the cream splattered everywhere.  
  
"Vern, you gotta a little something on your face maybe you should take a dip to wash it off." Teddy said wanting to get Vern really good.   
  
"Hey that's a good idea" he said looking at the murky water.   
  
"Vern, stop remember the leeches?" I yelled as Teddy looked over at me and gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Damn it you ruined all the fun!!" Teddy screamed as he sat down by a tree.  
  
  
  
Hey All I'm back yup and it was fun, but anyway please review I love reviews.   
  
and thanks to all the reviewers before.   
  
~ANNA~ 


	10. Meeting up with Kerry

"Oh poor Teddy." I yelled as I pulled my cloths off the tree and began to put them on.  
  
"Oh real fun to make someone go into the fucking leech infested water!!!" I yelled. He looked at me in disgust..  
  
The tension was rising, I was getting so tired of Teddy! You know if you spend to much time with someone that you might get pissy or mean, well that's how I am and if I hang around to much longer I might kill someone.   
  
We walked off past the tree's and out onto the railroad tracks as we were getting closer to Ray Brower.   
  
We walked down the tracks to a dead end road.  
  
"Hey Teddy, is the Back Harlow Road?" Gordie asked as Teddy stepped forward and said, "Yeah."   
  
We decided to look for him on both sides. We looked and then Vern spotted him.   
  
We stood there for a second and then Samantha and I pushed our ways through.  
  
We ran to the kids body and pulled the leaves and looked at his battered body.   
  
Samantha and I looked in horror we covered our eyes as the guys ran down and looked at him in surprise.  
  
It was almost time to end the movie and I was scared what if it just played over and over, I was truthfully frightened!!  
  
Samantha and sat on a rock and just waited for everything to unfold.  
  
Then we watched as Gordie cried and then came Ace and his gang.  
  
I sat there waiting for Kerry to come down. I looked around and didn't see her.   
  
I walked up in front of Ace and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Where the hell is Kerry?" I asked as he looked at me weird.   
  
"Oh her she's here." He said pointing toward the group and there she was standing with a smile as she stepped forward revieling the black ring around her eye.  
  
I ran to her in panick. "What in the hell did they do to you?" I asked as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"We got in a fight." She said as she had a tear come down her cheeks. "You and him or…." "NO" she screamed loudly as Samantha ran up beside me.  
  
"We got in a fight with some guys." She said as she looked sad. "I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her and then heard the gun shot.  
  
I turned around quickly and saw Gordie holding up the gun.  
  
We looked as Ace began to turn away and then he snapped at Kerry to come.  
  
She shook her head "no". He looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Fine what the hell ever you wanna stay with these losers see you around." He blow up at her and he just walked away as we all stood there in surprise.  
  
We walked home or to Castle Rock in silence, we braley spoke. After everyone got home we called in Ray Brower.   
  
We walked around the town as I hugger Vern and Teddy good bye and Samantha and I walked off with Gordie and Chris as we went to the tree house to say good-bye.   
  
We toward it and climbed up the ladder to see if the white light had come back.  
  
I opened the trap door and it was there, I was so relieved. I looked down the ladder to see that Samantha and the boys where there.  
  
I climbed up quick and got up and sat on a crate. Then I waited for them to get up.  
  
They got up there and we all stared at each other. I turned to Chris and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Chris I will miss you." I said as I kissed him and then we hugged and I felt myself crying and then I walked into the light with Samantha at my side.  
  
"Alyssa?" I turned around halfway through the tunnel with Chris running toward me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as he came closer with his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I want to give you this!!" He said as he came closer out of breath.  
  
He took out a gold chain with a heart locket on it. "I keep this in my pocket all the time it is my moms." He said as he opened it and showed me a picture of himself in there.  
  
"Thanks." I said laughing trying to fight the tears of happiness.  
  
"Your welcome." He said as we hugged and then gave one last kiss good-bye.  
  
"Chris?" I asked as he was turning away, he looked up at me, "Yeah?" "I'll always remember you." I said as I blew a kiss and then was in my room again with the light fading along with there images.  
  
"Bye, Chris." I said in a whisper and touched the TV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all its almost done so keep reviewing and reading 


	11. The End

Bye, Chris." I said in a whisper and touched the TV.  
  
"Alyssa it's ok." Samantha said as she hugged me and we cried together.  
  
"Alyssa?" "Alyssa?" I was being shaking as tears streamed down my face.  
  
"What!!" I yelled as I looked up and I was in bed.  
  
"You were yelling Chris!" Kerry said with concern looking down at me.  
  
"Yeah I miss him." I said as I looked at her confused face.   
  
"Miss Chris, who in the hell is Chris?" She asked as she checked for a tempeture.  
  
"You remember don't you." Then it, hit me, I checked my neck for the Necklace it was there, then I looked at Kerry with her black eye.  
  
"How the hell did you get the black eye?" I asked pointing toward her eye.  
  
"I ran into the open door don't you remember?" She asked as I laid down and thought.  
  
"It must have been a dream." I said as I looked at her and then felt the necklace.  
  
"Or was it?" 


End file.
